Hyuuga Forgets
by Katleya Lin
Summary: After the war... there are still certain unhealed casualties but of course if it's something that medicine can't cure... love is the solution! NejiXTenten slight SakuraXSasuke
1. Prologue

**Hyuuga Forgets**

☆★♡ⓝⓔⓙⓘ ⓐⓝⓓ ⓣⓔⓝⓣⓔⓝ♡★☆

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

**_A week after the war with Orochimaru which came to a happy ending with Orochimaru dead and Kabuto in prison together with the other henchmen, there are still some Konoha ninjas that are still in the process of healing themselves and one of them is Hyuuga Neji._**

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

**DISLAIMER! DISCLAIMER!**

**I wish Naruto's mine but it's not! TT**

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

►►►►**epilogue:** is this destiny?◄ ◄◄◄

"Mmm… AHH! _Ohayou_" Sakura greeted stretching her arms.

"_Ohayou Gouzaimasu_" Hinata greeted bowing at her. They are at Ino's house and have a fun filled night, because as Ino always say, Friday night is girls night and no one else so they had no choice but comply to this hyper-active blonde's behaviour.

"Ahh, Ten ten is still asleep!" Ino teased pointing at Ten ten who had her hair down. "So _kawaii_"

"At least she's cute when she's sleeping unlike some…" Sakura said giving Ino the teasing smirk "Always a pig…'

"_Urusai_, Forehead girl!" Ino growled. "Don't act like you know what's cute!"

"_Onegai_, don't fight!" Hinata said looking a bit worried.

"Stay out of this Hinata…" Sakura said.

"Yeah… if you don't want to…" Ino said and in a flash of a moment they are wrestling each other down. In the fight, Ino accidentally stepped on Ten ten's face which gave a pause to their fight.

"UHH!" Ten ten cried.

"Ten ten-chan!" Hinata said looking worried but much to their surprise that didn't wake her up.

"WOAH! That was close, anyway!" Sakura said changing the mood "I have to go to the hospital by 9 and it's 8 so I got an hour to get ready!"

"OH yeah, you're a medic-nin so you get to work on the unhealed patients!" Ino said giving Sakura a very mean look.

"_Hai_! And specially those that need special care!" Sakura said happily while cooking some eggs and bacons.

"Yeah… I know… and since you got a good connection with Hokage-sama, you can choose your patient…" Ino said sarcastically.

"Ohohohoho!" Sakura said while cooking. "Not really, she just gave me the patients that she believes I could handle best… if you know what I mean!"

"Yeah… and you got SASUKE-KUN!" Ino cried making Hinata stand up in surprise.

"So? Do you have any problem about that?" Sakura asked calmly, not even glancing at Ino who is continuously glaring at her.

"Yeah, you're just gonna molest him!" Ino said taking the toasts from the toaster.

"_Ie_, don't compare me to you!" Sakura said making Ino pick up a kunai from her kunai pocket placed near the refrigerator but Hinata stopped her before she could even trhow the kunai. "You should have at least became a medic-nin so you don't have anything against me!"

"Really now…" Ino said impatiently.

Finally Sakura placed the bacons and eggs in the table. "_Itadakimasu_" she said with a playful smile making Ino grip on the kunai which made Hinata very worried.

"Eh… _minna_" Hinata said sweat dropping as she stare from Ino to Sakura, like anger to happiness. "How is my cousin?"

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed. "He's fine honestly, I'm expecting him to be awake by today so there's nothing to it!"

"_Yokatta_!" Hinata exclaimed and inwardly praising herself for changing the subject because as of now, Ino seems to be cooling off a bit. "And… Naruto-kun?"

"Of course, he's great! I'm giving him extra-care!" Sakura said with a wink that made Hinata blush. "He actually woke up the other day and has been curious about who has been sending him get well cards!"

"Yeah… extra-care my butt…" Ino muttered when they heard loud footsteps coming down from the stairs. "_Ohayou!_"

"Uh… _Ohayou_!" Ten ten said staring at Ino as if she doesn't know where she is. "Where am I… oh yeah…"

"Ten ten, you're drifting off again! Stop day dreaming!" Sakura teased.

"As if she doesn't day drift!" Ino exclaimed.

"I don't because I get to see the real SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura said smirking at Ino.

"Uhh! YOU WANT A FIGHT FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ino cried.

"No!" Sakura said drinking some hot chocolate "because I have to work today! _Ja-ne_!"

When Sakura left Ino sat down glaring at the door as if it would run away any second.

Sigh. Ten ten gave one of her usual sigh.

"_Daijobou_?" Hinata asked feeling worried.

"I'm alright… _demou_… I just thought of…" and she gave another sigh.

"Neji right?" Ino suddenly said making Ten ten blush.

"_IE_! why would I think of him?" Ten ten said defensively.

"Liar…" Ino said smiling at Ten ten "You know, if you can't accept the fact that you fell for that Hyuuga guy, then talk to yourself and find a solution to the problem because you're the problem!"

"What do you mean?" Ten ten asked feeling a bit pressured.

"Be true to yourself, that's all!" Hinata suddenly injected surprising the other two "Because if you… do-don't… th-then… you-you'll… ne-ne-never…"

"Hinata! Stop stuttering will you?" Ino said. "She's right… she must've learned that from Naruto, right?" And Hinata fainted in the chair.

"Hinata-chan!" Ten ten exclaimed fanning Hinata.

"Hmm…"Ino stared at the ceiling for some time then said happily "How about we visit the patients that Sakura has?" and Hinata fell on the floor and Ten ten's hand slipped making the small knife she has been using to cut the apple fell on the floor near Hinata.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Ten ten asked in outrage.

"_Yosh_! So I can also see my Sasuke-kun!" Ino declared. "That Sakura-_baka­_, so she thought she could get the upper hand eh…" and Ino became absorber with her thought that she started laughing by herself making Hinata and Ten ten feel worried.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Here" Shizune handed some medicines to Sakura "Naruto's wound are getting better, Hokage-sama told me that these medicines would help him heal faster!"

"_Hai_!" Sakura said taking the medicines to Naruto's room. When she entered his room he was staring at the window. "_Moshi moshi_, Naruto-kun!"

"Sakura-chan! Ah!" Naruto sat up and greeted her cheerfully "So how's the sleep over?"

"It's quite fun honestly, Ino is as usual overactive and Ten ten seems a bit depressed though and Hinata…" she said with a pause making the blonde more anxious "She's great, much better than before!"

"_Honto_!" Naruto asked with an excited face. "I can't wait to be completely healed and get to see the guys again!"

"Well, here's your medicine, Hokage-sama said that it would make you heal faster!" she said happily which Naruto even more excited.

"Eh? So the old hag is worried about me now! _Arigatou_" he said while drinking the medicine. "YUCK! It tastes sour!"

"I'm not aware of the taste but anyway, you'll have to drink it twice a day okay?" Sakura asked which made Naruto turn green.

"I don't like it's taste…" Naruto said.

"Well… then wait for yourself to heal without some extra-help!" Sakura said teasingly which Naruto gave a surrendering sigh. "I have to check Sasuke so I'll leave you for now okay?"

"Sure, is her awake?" Naruto asked and she shook her head and she closed the door.

In Sasuke's room…

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-kun!" she greeted but didn't expect a reply from the unconscious teammate. She pulled out a scroll and placed it above Sasuke. "It's about time to use this on you again so I have to lock the room…" she told herself but just before she could lock the door, Ino pusher the door open. "I-INO!"

"Hey… why are you locking the door?" Ino asked accusingly.

"Well, be-!" Sakura tried to defend herself but Ino didn't stop in accusing her.

"I knew you're not fit to be a medic-nin! You BIG FOREHEAD freak!" Ino cried.

"_Urusai!_" Sakura cried surprising Ino. "Sasuke-kun needs all the silence he needs that's why he's separated from the rest! And I'm locking the door because if I don't then Sasuke-kun will die because of my process of healing"

"And what's that?" Ino asked with some accusing tone.

"Watch…" she said approaching Sasuke "Please lock the door"

Hinata and Ten ten entered while Ino sat on a chair near Sasuke.

"If you must, please be of distance to Sasuke-kun" Sakura suggested.

"_Ie_!" Ino said stubbornly but Ten ten and Hinata did as she said.

Once again Sakura placed the scroll on top of Sasuke's. She placed her hands on top of him and focused some chakra on it. She breathed deeply and slowly the room became cold. Hinata and Ten ten shivered a bit, specially Ino because she is so close to them so she slowly stood up and moved to where the others are.

When the whole room is totally cold, Sakura immediately removed Sasuke's blanket and changed his bandages, but before placing the new bandages she wiped some herbal medicines on his wounds and then covered it with bandages that are dipped in hot water. When she finished, the freezing air slowly disappears.

"Sakura! What the heck was that!" Ino complained as she shivers a bit but before Sakura could reply, Sakura fainted on the other bed beside Sasuke's. "SAKURA!"

They came to her aid. "_Daijobou_!" They asked.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes "Just tired! That technique usually wears me down!"

"AHH! You actually got us worried there!" Ten ten said.

Sakura stood up. "Enough rest now, I have to visit my last patient!"

"Are you-you… su-sure?" Hinata asked with a worried tone.

"Sasuke-kun's wounds are pretty complicated, that's why I have to lower the room temperature by 5 degrees Celsius… it's Tsunade-sama's instruction!" she said.

And they left the room…

"_Ohayou_!" Sakura greeted Neji who is quietly sleeping. "You have visitors!"

"Sakura, is it normal to talk to you sleeping patients!" Ino asked sarcastically.

"_Hai_, because in a study Tsunade-sama found out that weak people usually rely on their subconscious mind so that they could recover faster!" Sakura said with a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Whatever!" Ino exclaimed sitting by the chair.

"Neji-kun! _O-ohayou_" Ten ten greeted trying to hide the blush from the others but since they Sakura and Ino were busy arguing and Hinata left to check Naruto, nobody noticed.

Suddenly the door opened. "Oh? I didn't expect you to be here!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"_Ohayou_, Tsunade-sama, _Gomenasai_ but I haven't come down to the main office to inform Sasuke-kun's condition… because I believe that Neji-kun may actually wake up today so I have to check up his vital status first!" Sakura explained.

"_Sokka…_" Tsunade said absently staring at the girls in the room. "But I didn't expect people to be here!"

"We're just visiting" Ten ten said.

"Okay, but Sakura I have to tell you…" Tsunade looked at Sakura who was checking Neji "Once this guy wakes up, you have to give him this!" she handed her a small bottle "Based on the health reports that you've passed, I realized that he lacks some certain vitamins in him which affects his healing process greatly!"

"_Hai_!" Sakura said taking the bottle from her _sensei_ when suddenly they heard a small groan. "Eh!"

Ten ten approached Neji's bed. /Is he… waking up/ she thought.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Neji's P-O-V

/Damn… my back hurts a lot… I don't understand and what's this smell… perfume? Damn… I hate perfumes/ he thought sheepishly /Aww… I can't move my arm…/

He slowly opens his eyes, everything is a blur but he is sure that there are three people staring at him. /What the heck are they looking at? Who are they/

"What the…" he asked when suddenly the pinked haired girl ran to the table and took something leaving the tall blonde and the brown haired girl staring at him.

"_Daijobou, _Neji-kun?" the brown haired girl asked with a deep tone of concern, and slowly he sees her face.

"Huh?" he asked feeling a bit confused. "I'm not sure if I… know you…"

He could feel the girl's shiver. /Why did she react so much/

"Neji-kun? Are you okay?" the pink haired girl ask. "Here… drink this… it's medicine"

"Why would I?" he felt a bit mad. He just woke up so why would he drink something a stranger offered.

"Ten ten…" the tall blonde asked the brown haired girl "Did he hit his head during the fight?"

/What the heck did she mean…ouch… what fight/ Neji asked feeling stupid.

"_Hai_" Ten ten (as said by the blonde) said looking a bit worried. "It's my fault… _Gomenasai!_" and she ran out the room which another blonde who is smaller followed.

"What's wrong with you Neji!" the pink girl exclaimed.

"What do you mean what's wrong! I don't remember a thing okay!" he yelled at her. He never felt this mad but somehow he felt that he doesn't usually shout at people. "_Gomen_" he said looking down.

"This is bad Sakura…" the blonde said to the pink girl. "If Ten ten is right, then that bump on the head must have been hard that's why…"

"No way…" Sakura (said by the blonde again) whispered with a very worried look. "Poor Ten ten…" And he felt a bit surprised when his heart skipped a beat.

/I don't understand… how come I can't remember a thing…/ he thought feeling worried for himself.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**No flame please…!**

☆★♡ⓝⓔⓙⓘ ⓐⓝⓓ ⓣⓔⓝⓣⓔⓝ♡★☆


	2. Chapter 1: neji in love

**Hyuuga Forgets**

☆★♡ⓝⓔⓙⓘ ⓐⓝⓓ ⓣⓔⓝⓣⓔⓝ♡★☆

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

**_A week after the war with Orochimaru which came to a happy ending with Orochimaru dead and Kabuto in prison together with the other henchmen, there are still some Konoha ninjas that are still in the process of healing themselves and one of them is Hyuuga Neji._**

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

**DISLAIMER! DISCLAIMER!**

**I wish Naruto's mine but it's not! TT**

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

►►►►**Chapter 1:** Neji in Love◄ ◄◄◄

"_Neji! Save her!" a girl ordered. He hesitated but when another girl came to support his current partner. "I'm okay! GO!" and this time he didn't hesitate, somehow he trusted this girl and the newcomer to finish his unfinished business and he also felt that this girl he was ordered to save was somebody special._

_He approached the said girl who was being attacked by someone, and he immediately blocked the incoming attack by holding a weapon. The girl smiled as she saw him and somehow it made him comfortable, just as he realized who this girl was he felt a strong force hitting him… he stood up… there was a scream… there were people approaching him… there was blood… dead bodies…_

Neji woke up with a start. He breathed deeply and he felt weird. He never felt so scared, excited and worried in his life, at least for as long as he could remember…

"Hey, sleepy head! _Ohayou_!" somebody greeted startling him.

"_Nani_?" he cried as he saw a girl with a pink hair wearing glasses.

"_Mou_! You forgot me already?" Sakura scowled and she removed her glasses, "It's Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

"_Hai_..." Neji said recovering himself from the shock "I just didn't recognize you with the glasses… that's all"

"Oh yeah… not everybody gets to see me wearing these!" Sakura laughed and Neji felt better. "_Gomen_, but I was checking some files about any case on amnesia, same as yours"

"_Sou-ka_" Neji said nodding then he felt something "_Anou_..."

"Hm?" Sakura said facing Neji as she checked some other files.

"I'm kind of…" Neji whispered and Sakura heard his stomach grumble which made Sakura giggle. "Hey… don't laugh!"

"_Gomen_" Sakura said as she took a tray by the table near the door to Neji "You've been sleeping all morning so I'm expecting that"

"I've been what?" Neji felt outrage, he somehow knew that he always wake up earlier than every living thing in Konoha, except of course for those owls that don't sleep at night or foxes that steal things… whatever!

"Eat up!" Sakura said as she returned to her corner of files.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Hey Neji! Can I leave you?" Sakura asked.

"Sure" he said.

"But I'll let Ten ten watch you just in case!" she said with a giggly tone.

"Hi Neji!" Ten ten greeted and was pushed by Sakura to sit by the bedside chair.

"I remember you!" Neji said which made Ten ten eye's whiten. "You were the one that ran away yesterday!"

Ten ten breathed in relief.

"Oh yeah… I am Ten ten… umm… I'm a teammate of yours" she introduced.

He smiled and took her hand, he shook it, surprising her.

"Isn't this the right way to introduce?" Neji asked making Ten ten blush.

"Oh yeah… are you feeling better?" Ten ten asked evading his eyes then took an apple and absentmindedly peeling it.

Neji didn't answer Ten ten's question. "Hey… back then… are we somewhat close?"

Ten ten got surprise by the question that she cut her finger.

"Sorry for surprising you, here…" he took her hand and sipped the blood away. Ten ten blushed even more.

"I can't believe Neji doing this…." Ten ten thought as she stared at him.

"Hey… answer my question please…" he let go of her hand.

"_Hai_… something like that… we're teammates of course!" she said staring at the floor blushing a bit.

"That's great!" he said happily.

"Eh?" Ten ten asked staring at Neji's weird reaction.

"Well… you see… I don't know but I feel comfortable talking to you and having you beside me!" Neji said honestly.

Neji's bluntness has shocked Ten ten a lot. She never expected Neji so open and everything else.

"Can you tell me… have I ever been in love?" he asked again looking eager.

Ten ten was shocked by his question and just nodded.

"Really? Then I must be right! To someone with a long hair?" Neji asked again.

Ten ten felt hopeful and nodded.

"Does she walk kind of boyish?" he asked again.

Once again, Ten ten nodded.

"Then it must be Sakura!" he announced.

"Eh!" Ten ten was shocked.

"What's with the expression?" He asked giving her a childish eyes.

"Well… it's just…" she tried to explain feeling a bit shocked.

"It's not her?" he asked quietly and she nodded. "Then who?"

"I… I… can't tell you!" she suddenly said.

"Why?" he asked, a bit shocked. "I thought you're my friend?"

"It's our secret… and if I told you now… you may share it with everyone else!" Ten ten said with full dignity.

"Really?" and Neji stared at her. "Ten ten… can you tell me… what was I like before?"

Ten ten smiled at that question and told him stories.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

That night, when Sakura returned she smiled as she saw the two talking so happy.

"That's good…" she thought.

When Ten ten and Neji saw her they both sat up properly and greeted her.

"Neji's kind of better with this amnesia thing…" she thought giggling a bit.

"Hey Sakura! I'm leaving now!" Ten ten said a bit flush.

"Sure! Thanks for taking care of him!" she said bowing at Ten ten.

"No problem!" Ten ten said going out. Once outside, she could here Sakura talking to Neji. "Neji…"

Ten ten walked to the stairs suppressing the tears. "Someone you like before… who is it?" she stared at the floor for a moment "Get a life… how could you forget…"

She ran outside the building crying.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**No flame please…! **

**But then again… speak of the truth! XD**

☆★♡ⓝⓔⓙⓘ ⓐⓝⓓ ⓣⓔⓝⓣⓔⓝ♡★☆


	3. Chapter 2: How to Court

**Hyuuga Forgets**

☆★♡ⓝⓔⓙⓘ ⓐⓝⓓ ⓣⓔⓝⓣⓔⓝ♡★☆

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

**_A week after the war with Orochimaru which came to a happy ending with Orochimaru dead and Kabuto in prison together with the other henchmen, there are still some Konoha ninjas that are still in the process of healing themselves and one of them is Hyuuga Neji._**

☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

**DISLAIMER! DISCLAIMER!**

**I wish Naruto's mine but it's not! TT**

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

►►►►**Chapter 2:** How to court◄ ◄◄◄

Neji once again woke up with a start. He still can figure out what was his dream was about. "That girl…" he said staring at the ceiling.

"_OHAYOU GOUZAIMASU_!" Sakura cried making him jump up.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed.

"Hey sleepy head! How long do you plan to sleep huh?" she asked.

"Not till noon" he said yawning. _"I can't believe it… she always get my heart skip a beat…maybe that's a sign!"_

"_Mou_… what are you thinking about?" Sakura asked as she stared at him.

"None of your business" he said coldly evading her gaze and to his surprise Sakura clapped happily. "What?"

"That's more like Neji!" she exclaimed. "You must be improving because you're acting cold again! I can't believe I'm getting good at this!"

Neji stared at her for a moment. _"But sometimes… I still feel a part of me is missing and I don't know why…"_ he thought staring at the cheerful pink kunoichi.

"Neji… are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked staring at him "But then again…" she paused and touched her lower lip with her finger "You're Neji!"

"Yeah" he said with a smile. Neji felt weird because after talking to Ten ten yesterday, he felt very happy as he slowly discovered who he was before.

"Hey! I'm going out again… is it okay?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, do what you want" he said quietly.

"Hmm…" Sakura stared at him then grinned.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked feeling weird.

"You changed fast… and to think I didn't spend much time with you…" she said still grinning "Maybe I should always have Ten ten watch you!" she giggled after saying that.

"That would be a great idea!" he exclaimed shocking Sakura.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

That lunch…

"Eh? he really said that?" Ten ten asked blushing.

"He did! I can't believe it!" Sakura giggled "Some things don't change!"

"Man! He's just stupid!" Ino snorted receiving a glare from Sakura.

"Who's stupid?" a voice asked from behind making them jump.

"NEJI!" they exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked approaching him worriedly.

He smiled and said "I'm getting bored at the hospital"

"Oh" Sakura said with enthusiasm "I bet you're looking for someone!" she pointed out surprising Neji.

"Yes… I am… how did you know?" he asked as he felt ashamed.

"Of course! Talk to her now!" Sakura cheered.

"But I'm talking to her now!" Neji said feeling confused.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Sakura said with a quizzical look.

"Well… Sakura… you see… I…" he stared at his feet then as he was about to face her somebody pulled him away.

"What was that about?" Ino asked.

"Yeah… I don't understand…" Sakura said.

"Poor Ino…" Hinata whispered making the girls realize that she was still there.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

At the park…

"What are you doing!" Neji demanded pulling himself away form Ten ten which shocked Ten ten but she recovered quickly by smiling.

"You were about to confess right?" Ten ten asked offhandedly shocking Neji.

"So..?" he asked faking his stare at the sky.

"Are you… are you sure she likes you?" Ten ten asked bluntly.

"Umm… yes…" he said but Ten ten glared at him "Okay! NO!"

"Good…" she whispered surprising Neji. Neji stared at Ten ten then got surprised when she said "You should prove that she likes you first you know!"

"What do you mean by that?" Neji asked in confusion.

"You need to… ummm..." Ten ten looked around as if the word she was looking for is somewhere out there "You need to understand the signs!"

"Signs?" he stared blankly at her.

"Well… there are signs to prove that a girl like you!" Ten ten pointed out with a grin.

"Really…" and Neji stared at the ground for a moment "Can you help me?"

"What else can I do?" ten ten said mockingly _"All I could do is help you now! How come you're such an idiot!"_ she thought.

"REALLY?" he asked with excitement "You're a true friend Ten ten! Thanks!" and he smiled at her as a sign of appreciation.

Ten ten turned tomato red as she felt her body warm up _"I wish… we could stay like these forever… but right now!"_ she slowly pushed him away "HEY! Don't smile for so long! People will think that crazy or something!"

"Oh!" he said in surprise _"I kind of… but it feels great though…"_

"Now! Let me tell you the five signs!" Ten ten said with an evil grin.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

At the hospital…

"AHH! I can't believe Neji would actually escape!" Sakura complained as she helped Naruto clean up his room. Naruto was just allowed to leave the hospital today and Hinata was supposed to help her father so Sakura volunteered to take her place.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he fixed his bed.

"I can't believe you made a lot of mess here despite the fact that you're actually sick!" Sakura complained as she arranged the things on his bedside table.

"Well… Neji must've been lonely!" Naruto pointed out "It's really lonely here!"

"But he's still my patient you know!" Sakura pointed out.

"True… let him be!" Naruto said excitedly. "At least he's able to loosen up!"

"Hey…" Sakura said making Naruto face him "Since when have you been so nice to Neji?" she said making Naruto stared at her "You're acting like you're related… hmm… like a brother-in-law?"

Naruto grinned "Who do you want me to marry? Hanabi?" Naruto laughed.

"You're an idiot…" Sakura whispered.

"How's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He's fine but…" Naruto stared at her. "He may not wake up yet…"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto stared at her worriedly.

"Because Ino has been watching him… and sure enough she won't shut up! And Sasuke-kun may get so irritated he wouldn't want to wake up!" she said with flames all over her.

"AH! I can't believe you!" Naruto cried.

They laughed.

"I haven't laughed about Sasuke for some time now!" Sakura said.

"You should loosen up to!" Naruto said smiling at her.

"You know Naruto… you're acting like someone matured now…" she said "Is that how the war affected you?"

"No…" Naruto stared at the window for some time "I just felt like it"

Naruto evaded the broom that Sakura threw at him.

"HA! You're good now!" Sakura joked.

"And what do you mean! I'm always good! I'll be the next Hokage!" Naruto announced but Sakura stuck her tongue out.

"You're a hopeless idiot!" she teased.

"Don't act like you're not!" Naruto said "Considering the best member in team 7, Kakashi-sensei not counted, I'm the strongest member, followed by Sasuke then you the weakest!" he said teasingly but Sakura got so offended that she punched him in the face.

"Don't ever get me mad!" Sakura cried as Naruto flew out the window.

"Saaaaaakuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaaa-ccccccccchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!"

The door suddenly opened…

"Oh!" Neji said in surprise.

"Neji!" Sakura cried.

"I thought you were with somebody here…" Neji said.

"I am?" Sakura asked in surprise "I'm all alone!" then she let out a forced laugh "Ahhhahahahaha, you must be imagining things!"

"Are you sure…?" Neji asked uneasily as Sakura pulled him out of the room.

By the window…

Naruto clings for his own life…

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto cried "You know my chakra's not yet normal… HELP!"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

In Neji's room…

"Why did you pass by that room?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" Neji said uneasily as he tried to read the _signs_ that Ten ten was talking about.

"And tell me… why did you left the hospital? Shizune must've killed me earlier!" she exclaimed but still smiling.

"I was just bored… anyway! I'm not a patient anymore" Sakura stared at him. "I came to that room to tell you that I signed up as a member of the support team!"

"Eh?" Sakura stared blankly at him.

"Yeah! And I would work hard to help you in your work!" Neji said making Sakura sweat drop a bit. _"At least I would be closer to you now!"_

"_And who the heck started that stupid support team? There's no such thing!"_ Sakura thought as she stared at the excited Neji.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

In Tsunade's office…

"Tsunade-sama… are you sure?" Shizune asked.

"Yes" Tsunade said not looking at Shizune "Maybe being able to see our other patients may help him remember what happened during the war"

Shizune sweatdropped. _"I can't believe what can of idea was that?"_

"_I need to gamble! It's for his own good"_ Tsunade thought _"Or maybe I shouldn't… I always loose in a gamble…"_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**No flame please…! **

**But then again… speak of the truth! XD**

☆★♡ⓝⓔⓙⓘ ⓐⓝⓓ ⓣⓔⓝⓣⓔⓝ♡★☆


	4. Chapter 3: 5 signs of people in love

**Hyuuga Forgets**

☆★♡ⓝⓔⓙⓘ ⓐⓝⓓ ⓣⓔⓝⓣⓔⓝ♡★☆

**Hey… I have two chapters left so that… I would be able to put a conclusion to my fic… hahaha! But i want to clear the fact that if ever i got some wrong details correct me please well except for Neji who is really supposed to be OOC since he has no idea of who he is!!! so no more suggestions about changing him… I'm sorry for being harsh but if i have to sacrifice the way he really is in order for this fic to be realistic (meaning Neji has no idea who he is) then i must do it!!!**

**PEACE!!!**

**DISLAIMER!! DISCLAIMER!!**

**I wish Naruto's mine but it's not! TT**

►►►►**Chapter 3:** 5 signs of people in love◄ ◄◄◄

"_I need to do this…_" Neji thought as he carried some cloths to a patient's room. The patient is a fat orange-haired guy. He was eating chips most of the time and he found it irritating as he stared at the guy.

"Hey Neji! Can you give me a massage?" he requested and Neji did as he told.

"_In… out! Breathe deeply or this fatso would die before he could even bite those chips!"_. He had been in Choji's room for the last hour and ever since last two week, he had been practicing and analyzing what Sakura has taught him.

"Thanks Neji… higher… a bit… there!" Choji said as he relaxed more. Neji is trying to use as much as his patience could give him but this was too much. He suddenly did a fast movement without touching Choji's back and formed an energy in his hand when somebody suddenly pushed him.

"What-?!" he exclaimed as he stared at Ten ten who was sweating. He didn't want to say anything but just raised his eyebrow for inquiry.

"Hi Choji and Neji… we have to talk!!" she said waving at Choji who waved back.

"Thanks Ten ten" he replied and Ten ten bowed as a reply and left the room with Neji.

She pulled Neji to the rooftop and midway, Neji pulled away from Ten ten surprising her as she saw anger in his eyes.

"Okay! Fine! Let's talk here!" she exclaimed as she sat on the stairs.

"Hn" he replied.

"You're becoming more like you…" she complemented breaking the ice.

"What do you mean? I'm not a cold person!" he replied.

"Sure… let's see who'll believe that!" Ten ten teased standing up.

"What do you mean?!" Neji demanded as Ten ten stuck out her tongue.

"Well… anyway… Neji! Don't perform a jutsu while trying to cure a patient!" Ten ten scolded and once again Neji raised an eye brow for inquiry "I know it's testing your patience! But… considering Choji's condition!"

"Yeah… a stupid back ache!" Neji countered.

"Ah! Why did you enter such service when you're no use at all?!" Ten ten exclaimed shaking her head. "Choji has recently been admitted to the hospital because of irregular chakra flows, an enemy attacked him during a mission…" Neji looked at her directly making her feel a bit uneasy "He's on a steady state as of the moment but you need to give him physical therapy for about three hours everyday!"

Neji gave her a dumbfounded face. "How could you say that? Three hours? His room is hell in this hospital!"

"Why you!!!" Ten ten scolded as she pulled Neji's ear but surprisingly Neji evaded her swift attacks which surprised them both.

"What did I just do…?" he asked.

"Umm… eh…" Ten ten is a bit shocked and regained focus and said "Wow! Your body movements are improving! Keep it up!" she said blushing a lot.

"Hey Ten ten… why did you stop me from what I was about to do earlier?" Neji suddenly asked feeling a bit curious since he was familiar to the feeling of forming some jutsus quickly with his hands.

"Well… because if you did try to perform a jutsu without you aware of it… it would be a great risk for your body… you see... you would suddenly release an uncontrollable amount of chakra and that's not in your favor!" she exclaimed "And if I didn't stop you… you would be in more danger than Choji!"

"How did you know all this?" Neji asked a bit amazed.

"Well… Sakura-chan told me…" Ten ten said turning a bit sad.

Neji suddenly brightened up "Oh yeah…! Those signs you gave me! They actually comply with Sakura-chan" he exclaimed.

Ten ten turned paler as she asked "Really… can you tell me… how?"

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_5th day in the hospital_

"Hey Sakura!" Neji said as he approached her.

"Hi Neji-kun" she greeted back with a cute smile.

Neji suddenly recalled what Ten ten said which was _"If a girl calls you with the suffix –kun then that means you are close to her heart!!!"_

"_Yeah... This is a sign!"_ he thought.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_8th day in the hospital_

Neji was carrying some bandages and first aid boxes when he met Sakura by the hallway.

"Hi" he greeted. She turned to him and waved.

"Hey! Can I help?" she inquired.

"This is not a woman's job you know!" he said seriously.

"Aww! You're all serious again Neji-kun! _Kawaii_!!!" she said making him blush while touching his cheeks affectionately.

"_She will try to flirt with you whenever she can!"_ Ten ten said way back making him feel greater confidence with Sakura.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_9th day in the hospital_

"Heave-ho!" he said as he carried heavy luggage down the stairs. They were large boxes which contain bed futons. They were actually heavy, despite being futons, when suddenly Sakura passed by with a worried face.

"Neji-kun!" she exclaimed approaching him. There was a deeply worried look on her face. "How could you carry such heavy materials all by yourself!" she scolded.

"_She will be worried if you did something that may hurt you…"_

"Here…" she said as she checked his face for anything and checks his pulse for anything that may be wrong when he placed them down.

He stared blankly at her face and when she faced him she was actually blushing madly.

"…_She would blush whenever she gets close to you!"_ Ten tens said as she stared intently at him with pink patches in her cheeks.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

_13th day in the hospital_

"Hey Sakura!" he called out as he carried some first aid boxes she ordered from the front desks. Each of the 3 boxes contained different tools for first aid.

"Neji-kun! _Domo Arigatou_!" she exclaimed wiping something from her eyes. She smiled as she took the boxes from him.

He stared at her for a moment and she tried to intentionally evade his eyes. "Hey…" he started as he realized that she just cried.

"I know… I know…" she said smiling at him. "Sometimes… despite your loss of memory… you are still the Neji that I have in my heart! You're still aware of how I am… you're the best Nej-kun!" she said as she left him shocked because of what he recalled…

"_Lastly…A girl likes a boy when she finds him special…"_ Ten ten said with a cute wink.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"I…I…can't believe it!" Ten ten said with a shocked expression of surprise and pain.

"Yeah" he said simply as he stared at her who was almost close to tears.

She noticed his stare and said "It's nothing… please don't worry… I don't want to worry you… hehe… I was just surprised!"

"Okay" he replied feeling a bit better.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Ten ten and Neji were talking by the stairs and Sakura was quietly watching them.

"They're so cute!" she exclaimed. "_YOSH_! Neji must remember how things really used to be in order for this case to be closed!"

Sakura breathed deeply and said a silent "_YOSH_" as she happily went down the stairs.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Ten ten… I think…" he said.

"What?" she asked with a shaking voice.

"I think it's time to confess to Sakura" he said directly to her.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**No flame please…!! **

**But then again… speak of the truth! XD**

☆★♡ⓝⓔⓙⓘ ⓐⓝⓓ ⓣⓔⓝⓣⓔⓝ♡★☆


	5. Chapter 4: The Answer

**Hyuuga Forgets**

☆★♡ⓝⓔⓙⓘ ⓐⓝⓓ ⓣⓔⓝⓣⓔⓝ♡★☆

**Yapoo… domo arigatou for all those reviews!!! Here's the new chappie… gomen if i didn't update sooner… it's because of this semestrial break, i get to clean the house 12 hours a day… TT wahh… anyway! Remember in my summary there is a slight sasusaku… well… it's here!!!!**

**DISLAIMER!! DISCLAIMER!!**

**I wish Naruto's mine but it's not! TT**

►►►►**Chapter 4:** The Answer◄ ◄◄◄

Neji breathed deeply, he doesn't know what is to happen.

"_I need to do it tomorrow!!! Tomorrow or never!!!"_ he thought with confidence.

He quickly went to bed feeling a bit anxious of what tomorrow has for him.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

He woke up at his usual hour, 4 o'clock in the morning and after standing up he immediately washes his face and prepares himself for an early morning training but as he was training, he couldn't help feeling a bit uneasy. He then threw his unwanted feelings on the tree trunk he is training on.

When it is finally 6o'clock, he headed home when he heard loud complaints somewhere and he felt a bit curious and checked it out.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Ten ten-chan! _Onegai_!!! Let's rest!" Rock Lee pleaded.

"This is the power of youth right? Well where's yours? Don't tell me you're tired!!! You're the one with Gai-sensei who has this youth idea!!!" Ten ten growled angrily.

"We've been training ever since last night!" he reasoned.

"So?" she asked coldly.

"And we skipped dinner and I suppose you're not planning breakfast are you?" he asked worriedly touching his grumbling stomach. She stared at him angrily for a moment. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" she replied angrily.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Neji thought this was somewhat a funny scene because as he recalled, Rock Lee's an idiot who wouldn't give up at all. "And now he's more than an idiot" he whispered leaving the funny scene and went straight home to freshen up. He paused. He remembered something…! _"I think I'm getting better!"_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Are you sure? I don't think so" Rock Lee replied.

"I AM!!! SHUT UP ALREADY!!!" she cried throwing some kunais at him making him stand up immediately.

"Did Neji do something?" he asked uneasily preparing for any more attacks.

"NO!!!" and in an instant Rock Lee ran behind a tree as different kind of weapons were targeted to him.

"BE HONEST TEN TEN!!" he called out.

"Be honest…?!" she whispered making Rock Lee poke his head. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT?!?!?! You large eye brows idiot!"

"AH!" and he hid himself behind a tree again as he sweat dropped at how badly Ten ten reacted to him. "Come on Ten ten! Don't let your emotions get to you! And look at me and Sakura-chan we-!"

Hearing the word "Sakura" Ten ten snapped. She ran towards Rock Lee, surprising him (loads!!!) , and beat the hell out of him.

"Don't ever irritate me!" she said leaving him behind.

"And at that point she's not mad?" Rock Lee complained sitting up.

Just as Ten ten left Naruto passed by.

"Hey thick-eye brows!" Naruto called out "What happened?"

"Ten ten beat the hell out of me" he said waving at Naruto.

"Haha! Well better take a rest!" Naruto cried "Sasuke's waking up"

"Wha-what?!?! My rival has finally awoken from the deep slumber!" he then stood up and glowed in excitement "The moment of proving my love for Sakura-chan has finally arrive and the power of youth is around me" he then posed a bit for the camera and kicked and punched the air.

"Idiot" Naruto said and left.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

At the hospital…

"_Ohayou_" the lady at the front desk said as usual to Neji.

"_Ohayou_" he replied without facing her.

Neji knew where Sakura always it at that time in the morning so he went to the room which was labeled "Uchiha Sasuke". He doesn't remember much about Sasuke except that he's the last of the Uchiha clan.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

He knocked on the door silently and opened the door.

"_Ohayou_" he greeted Sakura quietly.

"Good morning Neji-kun!" she said with a very cute smile "You must've heard"

"Yeah that Uchiha's waking up" he replied. "And we better be ready!"

She giggled a bit "Yup and you know what! That means team 7 is finally complete!"

He stared at her with a blank face.

"Oh! You haven't remembered yet?" she stared at him in surprise "Well Sasuke, Naruto and I are teammates with Kakashi-sensei as our teacher" she said.

"Hn" he replied staring at Sasuke _"So they used to be teammates…"_ He felt a bit uneasy about it and felt something is not right.

She giggled again "You're very-Neji now" she commented and turned her back on him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he inquired.

"You're not as talkative as you were when you woke up and you're acting a bit cold… very Neji!" she said again giggling. "You always think about things that nobody could imagine… so silent and mysterious!" and she laughed at her own words.

"Hn" he replied feeling a bit uneasy. _"I think it's about time I tell her…"_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"_I HATE YOU NEJI!!!!!!!"_ Ten ten thought angrily punching a tree trunk. After leaving Rock Lee she went to the usual spot where she and Neji used to train. Sigh. The memories. **_(Poor Ten ten… TT)_**

"Hey!!! TEN TEN!!!" somebody called out.

"Huh?" she faced the direction the person is caling from. "INO!!"

"AREN'T YOU COMING TO THE HOSPITAL TODAY?" she asked.

"NO! Why?" she cried approaching the girl.

"Come on! Let's go!" Ino declared pulling her.

"NO! Let go of me!" she tried to free herself from Ino's grip.

"Come on! Sasuke-kun's waking up!" she replied angrily pulling her.

"Sasuke's waking up?" she asked with a shocked look in her face.

"Yes! So come on! Or Sakura will have him for herself!!" Ino said impatiently. "You know I need you there with Neji-!"

"Neji-kun…" she whispered and ran immediately dragging Ino.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Neji breathed deeply. He did the usual at first, assisting Sakura.

"_Arigatou_" she said smiling at him.

"_This is the moment!"_ he thought "Umm… Sakura…"

"Yes?" she faced him immediately.

"_Well I… Do you… Umm… I.. I actually…" _he thought of the words to say then breathed deeply and said "There's something I want to tell you" he breathed calmly and gazed at Sakura's eyes without hesitation. "I really-!"

"NEJI-KUN!!!" Ten ten cried storming into the room kicking Naruto who by the door at the process.

"OUCH! WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?" Naruto demanded

"WAHH!!" Sakura cried jumping at her surprise. "Ten ten-chan! You scared me"

Ten ten stared at Sakura for a moment making Sakura shut up then suddenly pulls Neji and left Ino by the door.

"Ow… My head hurts! Ten ten and I crashed into someone and she still kept running towards this place" Ino complained "I hate getting dragged!"

"And why are you here Ino-pig?" Sakura asked giving Ino a cold look.

"And why are you here?!?!" Ino shot back.

"Ouch… damn it… my butt hurts" Naruto complained rubbing his back.

"I'm a medic-nin for your information!" she said with an evil grin.

"That damn Ten ten! What the hell was wrong with her?!" Naruto demanded to himself.

"Well I'm a visitor! I have the right to be here! You see… Sasuke-kun needs his wife-to-be… okay…" she said glaring at her with an evil grin "Forehead-nin"

"_Tsch. What the hell is going in here? So damn noisy… those bastard idiots…"_ Sasuke thought not opening his eyes.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

At somewhere a bit away…

"Stop" Neji said halting both he and Ten ten from their 20 kilometers per second run.

"Neji, I need to tell you something!" she said catching her breath.

He gave her a very cold stare that made her shiver.

"Neji! You need to know this first!" she tried to say in a calm way.

"Hn" he turned his back on her "What is there to say" he paused making her turn pale "I told you that today is the day and there you go making me loose my chance" he faced her and she saw great anger in his eyes.

"I…" Ten ten stared wide-eye at him as she felt total coldness. She slowly sat on the floor in great fear. She never felt so scared.

"Hn" and he left her.

"I hate you!" she cried as he left and slowly tears fell from her eyes.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Neji didn't dare look back at Ten ten but he wouldn't deny the fact that when he heard her say "I hate you" it kind of hurt him. _"It's her fault so there's no reason for her to hate me and I should be the one saying that! What the heck…"_ he thought reasoning out but whatever reasons he thought up none of them assured him that it's going to be okay and he's not okay with being in bad terms with her. _"Maybe I should still say sorry…"_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

At Sasuke's room…

"Hn" Sasuke said as he slowly opens his eyes.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Sakura cried with great joy as he slowly sat up.

"Sasuke-teme! You idiot!" Naruto cried pointing a finger at him "You got Sakura all worried by sleeping that long!"

"Shut up, dobe" he replied glaring at Naruto.

"AHHHHHHHHH!! SASUKE-KUN MY LOVE!!!" Ino cried running towards his bed side. "You didn't know how worried I was! Really… I hardly slept every night!"

"You were actually sleeping like a pig" Sakura commented.

Ino glared at Sakura.

"And what about you forehead girl? Don't tell you haven't rested that large forehead of yours in a pillow now!" she shot back.

"I didn't say anything like that pig" she commented.

"How long was my sleep?" he asked facing Sakura who blushed and smiled.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Neji approached Sasuke's room and peaked thru the window. He saw that Sasuke is finally awake and observed Sakura as she blushed when Sasuke faced him.

He noticed that Sasuke's every movement is being observed by Sakura and he even felt unusual as he saw that Sasuke kept on staring Sakura and he even allowed her to hold his hand for a couple of minutes. _"Unusual"_ he thought as memories of Sasuke came to him without him noticing.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Anou… Sasuke-kun" Sakura said blushing a lot.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"I brought some food here… you better eat up or else" she said blushing as she handed the food to him.

"Hn" he replied ignoring the food.

Sakura felt a bit sad by this but remained smiling.

"AH! Sasuke you idiot! Eat up and you'll never get better!" Naruto cried angrily at Sasuke. He knew that Sakura made the food and that Sasuke is such an idiot to act so coldly in front of them. "Tsch! You just don't want to show us that you actually eat like a boar!" and he grinned evilly winking at Sakura who laughed silently.

"Tsch! I'm an idiot like you dobe" he commented making Naruto really mad.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!! CALL ME DOBE AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!!" he cried.

"Dobe" Sasuke said and Naruto was about to jump into him when Sakura tried to stop him. Naruto kept on protesting that Sasuke's better off dead.

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura cried punching his face and he flew across the room.

"Ouch… Sakura-chan…" he said.

"Idiot" Sasuke said again.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

During lunch break…

Neji walked at the park feeling a bit left out.

"_What the hell… who is Sasuke to Sakura?" _ he thought quietly _"I'm confused… and now even Ten ten may have hated me… and to sum it-!"_

"Neji-kun!" Sakura said as they faced each other.

"Hn" he said in surprise though his face expression remained the same.

"I thought I could surprise you but you weren't… hehehe… I was just buying some stuffs that Sasuke-kun wants…" she said showing the groceries to him. "He's pretty demanding you know. Tsunade-sama allowed it as long as they're going to help him in healing his injuries! Hey, Do you want to sit?"

"Sure" he said and they sat on a bench.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Something the matter?" Sakura asked taking a bite on an apple.

"Hn" he said playing with the apple that Sakura gave him.

"Come on Neji! You wanted to tell me something earlier!" she said.

"It's nothing" he said.

"Come on! Please!! Please!!" she said nudging him.

"If I tell you… it won't make any difference" he said.

"Then tell me then if it won't make any difference!" she shot back with a smile.

Neji breathed deeply. _"Troublesome"_

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

At the hospital…

"_Sakura's taking too much time…"_ Sasuke thought _"I wonder what happened to her…"_ he said standing up.

He stared around the room. Naruto's on the floor knock out and Ino sleeping on the other bed. _"No body's useful here specially that dobe"_

He opened the window and jumped out quietly leaving Naruto who suddenly smiled.

"Grow up Sasuke" he whispered "He wouldn't admit that he likes Sakura… he's more of an idiot than I am" Naruto said.

"And who are you to talk big?" Ino said sitting up. "Sigh. If only Sasuke got me as a teammate then he would have fallen for me…"

"You're not even happy with Shikamaru?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Shut up. You're so troublesome" she said to Naruto who smiled.

"_Man I feel so left behind…"_ Naruto thought sighing while Ino laughed at him.

"Feeling bad are we Naruto?" Ino teased "It's because, as Sasuke-kun said, you're an idiot!" and they argued after that.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"It's my memory…" he said "A long haired girl… she was like someone special to me because… back at that time… I-!" he fell silent and told her of his dream that he believes is a part of his memory.

_Flashback (taken from chapter 1)_

"_Neji! Save her!" a girl ordered. He hesitated but when another girl came to support his current partner. "I'm okay! GO!" and this time he didn't hesitate, somehow he trusted this girl and the newcomer to finish his unfinished business and he also felt that this girl he was ordered to save was somebody special._

_He approached the said girl who was being attacked by someone, and he immediately blocked the incoming attack by holding a weapon. The girl smiled as she saw him and somehow it made him comfortable, just as he realized who this girl was he felt a strong force hitting him… he stood up… there was a scream… there were people approaching him… there was blood… dead bodies…_

_Flashback_

Sakura laughed a bit when she heard this.

"So don't tell me… you like someone?" she asked and he nodded. "Tell me who!"

"Hn" he said looking away and Sakura giggled again understanding the situation.

"Idiot" she said and stood up. Neji stared at her as she smiled at him. He suddenly felt something hit him… _"That same smile…"_

_Flashback_

"_I'm okay! Go!" for the first time who smiled as him that gave him a bit assurance that she's okay, Neji (in the present world) realized who the girl was… Sakura! _

_Flashback_

"Follow your heart! Think of the person whom you felt relaxed with. Open your mind Neji… you may not be able to understand me now but whoever is the girl you like now is not the one! It's a matter of the heart… you may have forgotten who she is… but not your heart" she said assuring him but he suddenly stood up.

"Idiot" he said and turned to Sakura "Thanks"

"It's my honor to help you" she said smiling at him.

He immediately left as Sakura smiled when she felt that Neji is finally on the right track of thoughts.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Sakura walked back to the hospital but is stopped in front of the cherry blossom trees.

"So beautiful… I wish Sasuke-kun could see them" she whispered with a smile.

"I already saw them" a voice said from behind surprising her.

"Sasuke-kun! Wha-what are you doing here? I-I mean! Wasn't Naruto and Ino supposed to watch over you for the meantime?" she asked in confusion.

"You were taking time" he said approaching her.

"Oh!" Sakura said blushing as she stared as Sasuke "_Gomenasai_! I didn't mean to you see Neji just-!" she slowly looked down and stared at the floor. "I really didn't mean to… well it's like this! Neji umm-!"

Warmth. Sakura felt Sasuke hug her.

"Sasuke-kun… I-!" she kept stuttering but slowly closed her eyes and said "I miss you"

"Hn" Sasuke replied still hugging her.

Slowly, tears from Sakura's eyes fell. "I never felt so worried… I just didn't know what to do when you were sick… though I was a medic-nin I feel hopeless and… and" and she felt that he was hugging tighter.

"Idiot" he said letting go of her "You got thinner… idiot" and she laughed at his comment "You should also be taking care of yourself" he suddenly carried her bridal style. **_(O.o)_**

Sakura was surprised "Don't!! Stop! You've just woke up! Don't over work yourself! Sasuke-kun! Please!" she kept protesting but she was silenced by a kiss.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Meanwhile…

"_How could I be blind?"_ Neji thought as he jumped from tree to tree reminiscing a bit. He knew what Sakura is trying to tell him and now that he understood. It's time to fix the mess he created even if it seems hopeless.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Author's notes:**

About Sakura and Sasuke's relationship… well they're already a couple okay?! so Sakura's the ever loving girl while Sasuke remains quiet about the whole thing… This chappie is also kind of long.. hope you enjoyed it!!

Next chappie's the last! I will try my best to update… A.S.A.P.!!!

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**No flame please…!! **

**But then again… speak of the truth! XD**


	6. Chapter 5: The Couple's New Look

**Hyuuga Forgets**

☆★♡ⓝⓔⓙⓘ ⓐⓝⓓ ⓣⓔⓝⓣⓔⓝ♡★☆

**Woah! Thanks for those wonderful reviews for last chappie!! This is the final chappie and i hope that you would enjoy it… a lot!**

**Matahari**** - **Neji's a genius and I'm pretty aware of that but I used his "one-tracked mind" attitude where in the episodes he only believes in destiny and used it to make him think that if Sakura's the girl then she's the one. Hehehe… but I agree... he took loads… and lots of time to realize the truth… oh my Neji! (Peace!!!)

**lilchibihina**– Yes! I am finally updating since I don't want to place you in suspense any longer! I hope you enjoy the final chappie!! Hehehe But I have to say… took me a long time right? Don't kill me for that! Hehehehe…

**Litepurplelotus**– thanks for reviewing that it's cute. I don't exactly don't know what to say but thanks:D

**ichigoxrukia**– you really love the previous chapter:3 I feel so great! Thanks! Specially since my sister kept irritating me when I made the previous one… I almost thought that I suck at it.. hope you enjoy this one…

**Azul Luna**– yes, I will write more and I think I should think about whether it'll be SasuSaku or NejiTenten… but maybe both:D hehehe…

**serenitatis417**– Sakura and Sasuke's OOC? Oh no… I lost my touch with how they used to act… oh my… I hope I didn't disappoint there! Hope this last chappie would be enough to make them back in character..:D or not? I suck at endings… O.o sorry…

**Durgadevi the great** – Thanks for the review. I feel so glad that you enjoyed reading my fic. This is the last chappie so maybe I would write more fics for you to read… hope you enjoy my fic till the end!

PEACE!

**DISLAIMER!! DISCLAIMER!!**

**I wish Naruto's mine but it's not! TT**

►►►►**Chapter 5:** The Couple's New Look◄ ◄◄◄

_**Last Chapter**_

"_How could I be blind?"_ Neji thought as he jumped from tree to tree reminiscing a bit. He knew what Sakura is trying to tell him and now that he understood. It's time to fix the mess he created even if it seems hopeless.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Ten Ten is staring at the lake for a long time now and has no idea how long it will last. As she stared at it, small tears slowly escaped from her eyes.

"_Damn… I hate him…"_ she thought as she imagined Neji. Ten ten sighed and thought that she was a bit of an idiot herself. "I should have told him earlier…" she whispered as she took out something from her mini bag.

It is a kunai with something carved in it saying:

_Whoever you may be… let it be destiny or not... we will be together._

_-Neji_

It was the sweetest thing Neji ever gave her.

She sighed as she stared at it.

"It is of no value anymore though…" she said and stood up holding the kunai in her hand. She breathed deeply and tightened her grip on the kunai. **She did it.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Neji didn't know what exactly is to do. He never felt so uneasy in his life for every time he passes by a place he couldn't help it but scenes with someone flashes in his mind.

"_Idiot…"_ Neji thought as he used his byakugan to search around. He didn't expect things to get tied up this much specially with consideration to what he did to _her_. He just doesn't have any idea on what to do despite remembering that he is a genius and now is aware on how genius he is.

Neji swiftly went around from one place to another but to no avail… he didn't found the person he is looking for.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

At the hospital…

"Here Naruto! Carry these!" Sakura ordered giving Naruto boxes for him to carry.

"Why me? Shouldn't Neji be doing these stuffs?" Naruto complained but with a flash from Sakura's eyes he immediately moved.

"But why am I here?" Sai asked with his usual innocent smile "Old ha-!" Before he finished his sentence, Naruto pulled him and they escaped from Sakura's irritation.

"Why didn't you allow him to finish his sentence?" Ino teased.

"Shut up Ino-pig! I don't have time for that idiot Sai!" Sakura said angrily blushing as she turned her back on Ino and went to her designated patient.

"Haha! Can't face the truth now can we?" Ino teased.

"Shut the hell up! Anyway, you wanted to help remember? For Sasuke-kun's sake!" Sakura countered "Start carrying those!"

"How could you order me?" Ino cried "HUMONGOUS FOREHEAD!"

"Why you-!" And they started a glaring contest.

Shikamaru shook his head in annoyance. "Man, girls are so troublesome"

"These chips sure are great" Chouji said as he ate some chips.

After some time the hospital door opened…

"Neji-kun!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn" he replied and looked around with his byakugan.

Ino stared at Neji's terrible look. He looks very cold and tired.

Sakura immediately asked Neji to stay but before she could he left the premises.

"He sure is determined" Ino commented and Sakura smiled.

"Neji's really searching for Ten ten huh?" Chouji asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah it's because he said some mean words to her" Naruto added feeling very exhausted after all the heavy boxes he carried.

"Why is he looking for her?" Sai asked.

Naruto and the others stared at him.

"Weren't you listening?" Ino said smiling cutely at him.

"I wasn't, Ms. Beautiful" Sai lied with a very super innocent smile as the rest sweat dropped at how Ino smiled more cutely at him.

Naruto moved closer to Shikamaru whispered and said "Are you sure that she's yours?"

"That's why I kept on saying… girls are troublesome" Shikamaru replied.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Neji couldn't help but pause for a moment. He could feel that he used lots of chakra by now and he still hasn't found her.

He slowly walked towards the lake and stared at it.

"_I remember…"_ he thought.

_**Flashback**_

_Neji and Ten ten were about to train that morning when Ten ten decided to find a new spot to practice Neji's new technique._

"_There's a nearby lake!" she exclaimed pointing at the direction of the place.  
_

"_What help will it do?" he asked._

_She smiled. "Well remember you wanted to fight in all kinds of fighting grounds and anyway! I heard that it could also help us train in controlling our chakra!"_

_Neji replied a hn which for Ten ten is a yes._

_At the lake they trained and Ten ten's idea was applicable. Just as they were resting for a bit she took out a lunch box from her bag and gave one to him._

"_I made it specially for you!" she said with a cute smile._

"_Thanks" he replied and took it. When he opened it, inside, contains a Konoha shaped-arranged food._

"_I just wanted to experiment a bit!" she said happily. "This place is also great for a picnic" and he watched her sat there happily as the wind blew her hair._

_He felt a bit unfair if he didn't gave her anything in return so he suddenly stood up and left for half-an-hour or so and returned._

"_It's not as great as your food" he said and gave her a kunai with something carved in it. A message that he could never give to anyone else but her._

_**Flashback**_

Neji felt that once again he is unfair. _"I should make it up with her"_ he thought as he remembered the harsh words he said to her and recalling how patient and hurt she was when he hastily assumed things right in front of her.

He saw a kunai at the ground then took it and **did it.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

The next day a young kunoichi is walking around Sakura park and stared at the Sakura trees. She felt a bit relaxed at the sight of them.

"_This is a new start…"_ she thought and felt absorbed with the Sakuras and sat down at one of the benches.

A boy quietly approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder surprising her.

"Oh!" she cried in surprise as she stared at the boy. "Who are-!" Her eyes suddenly grew in amazement and couldn't help but laugh.

He stared at her for a moment. "What's so funny?" he asked simply.

"You shouldn't have done that" she said as she stood up from the bench and faced him.

There was silence between them.

"Sorry" he said staring deeply into her eyes.. "Those signs are true" She felt her heart beat twice than usual and Ten ten stared at him.

She was stunned and tears fell from her eyes but kept giggling while at it.

"You idiot" She said feeling relieved and she hugged him tightly. "You shouldn't have done that you know!" She kept giggling while laughing.

"Likewise" he said "It is better though"

They embraced each other for some time until Ten ten broke it and asked, "Why?"

"I just started to like short haired people better" he said with a serious tone and she laughed at his humor which wasn't exactly a joke.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

At the lake, in the stone where Ten ten sat earlier is surrounded by brown hair which she cut using Neji's kunai and left the kunai facing the ground where Neji arrived and saw the hairs and realized what happened so he did the same thing that Ten ten did and carved at the stone:

_If this is a trial, We will be stronger!_

_-Ten ten_

But as the couple visited it. Ten ten was surprised when she read that there's a message below hers in the rock/stone:

_If we are destined, we will be together despite all these._

_-Neji_

**The End**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Author's notes:  
**

About the signs of love… they are applicable to Ten ten. I made them applicable to both Ten ten and Sakura so if you read chapter 1-3 (I'm not really sure if that's the scope! But anyway!) it contains the moments of which proves that despite Neji being a one-tracked mind about the Sakura thing he didn't notice that there is someone else he could apply it to.

Wah… I feel so spoofed. I don't think I'm meant for making endings…

I'm so bad at them but what can I do! I can't allow somebody else to make

this for me right:D Anyway, all the same… I hope you enjoyed it since I

tried my best really... with regards to my hectic schedule thanks to my

government constitution lessons… so tiresome!

Take care and thank you very much!!!

by:

_**Katleya Kassandra Karen Lin**_


End file.
